Dishonored
by Psychic101
Summary: Shawn has an even bigger secret than being a fraud Psychic. He wasn't born as Shawn Spencer; he's adopted. His biological family is a mess, and he wants nothing to do with them. However, when an incident forces them back into his life Shawn is forced to introduce them to his friends and well… it's no wonder he kept them a secret. Rated M for language, and content.
1. Chapter 1

This story will have a lot of influence from the amazing show "Shameless". That's where my inspiration comes from, but it won't be copied from the show. The chapters will be rather short, but I plan on updating frequently. I really hope you guys enjoy this!

* * *

 **Santa Barbara- 2013**

"I'm just saying…" Gus continued as he and Shawn stepped out of the blue Toyota Echo, and onto the pavement surrounded by police officers, and caution tape.

"And I'm just saying Gus," Shawn sighed, and shook his head at his best friend. "Why are you so paranoid?"

Gus stopped in his tracks, "Paranoid? I'm not paranoid Shawn."

"Since when have I ever let you down?" Shawn turned to glance at Gus who was giving him a 'Are you shitting me?' look. "Alright, alright." Shawn gave in walking closer to the body lying in the middle of the road. "I'll fix it when we get back."

"Damn straight you will." Gus crossed his arms, and met Shawn by the body. Detective Carlton Lassiter, and Juliet O'Hara were already standing at the scene, and examining the body.

"Fix what?" Juliet asked Shawn.

"Nothing beautiful." Shawn winked at her. Juliet shook her head, and moved to give Shawn and Gus a better look. It had been over a month since Juliet had discovered Shawn's secret, even though things were still tense between the two, it was getting better. Shawn had finally stopped calling her constantly every day, but he still acted as if they were together in public. Light flirting, the occasional glance, and small attempts to touch her. Juliet was glad that things were settling down between them, the bad tension had been toxic towards her life. She was in a middle place now concerning their relationship, content to give their relationship time, and happy Shawn still acted the same. At least he wasn't giving up on them.

"Shawn busted the lock on the Psych office this morning when he lost his key." Gus glared at man he was talking about. "He needs to fix it."

"C'mon son. It's not like we're going to get robbed. It's practically impossible that it'll happen twice in one day." Shawn shrugged at his partner.

"Robbed? Who said anything about-?" Gus started but was interrupted by an angry bark from Carlton.

"Will you two idiots shut up? I'm trying to examine a crime scene, big boy work- not that the two of you know what that is." Carlton bumped passed Gus, and knelt down next to the body.

"Charlotte Hayes, twenty-five, an operant drug over dose." Carlton motioned to a needle sticking out from the woman's arm.

"What's she doing in the street?" Gus stepped back from body.

"There's a crack house near here." Shawn said looking around at all the shabby homes near them. They were in the poorer part of the city, the roads were covered in pot holes, trash lined the streets, and sidewalks. The houses were rundown, broken, and used for God knows what.

"How do you know that?" Carlton questioned Shawn.

"My dad used to bust people around here all the time, he brought me along a couple of times." Shawn answered shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I forget you're the son of a person who was actually successful in his life." Carlton commented with a smug.

"Hardy har har." Shawn mocked with a sigh, "She probably stumbled from one of those." He pointed to a series of houses across the street from them.

"I'll get a search team, and go through the houses. Maybe we can find someone who saw something." Carlton stood from his position, and went over to his cruiser to made a radio call.

"They won't tell anything." Shawn said to Juliet.

"What makes you say that?" She folded her arms and looked at him.

"Snitches get stitches." He drew a line across his neck with his index finger.

"Guess we'll just have to arrest everyone." Juliet gave him a shrug, and met her partner by the car.

"I have a weird feeling." Shawn confessed to Gus who was trying not to upheave his lunch.

"Me too." Gus lost his battle, and puked on the ground next to him.

"Easy buddy, easy." Shawn patted his back, and watched as a couple more police cars pulled up.

~~~~~~PSYCH~~~~~

"I want this clean and easy." Carlton instructed standing in front of one of the homes with a brigade of policemen in front of him. "Do not fire unless provoked, we are here to find out what happened to the girl, however, feel free to arrest any scumbags you feel deserve it. We have a van coming soon so we can load them up."

"Dobson, you take your team and go to the first house. McNabb, you're going to the second. The rest of you will come with me, and Detective O'Hara. Any questions? Good. Go." Carlton pointed to the houses they were supposed to go, and dismissed the teams of officers.

"What about me Lassie?" Shawn called from the hood of one of the cruisers.

"Stay out here, and don't screw anything up." Carlton told him before he and Juliet began to march towards their assigned house.

"Like I'm going to stay out here." Shawn scoffed walking after them. "Jesus." He shouted covering his nose once he entered the building. The walls were bare with wires and pipes showing, the air smelled of feces and smoke while rats climbed over his feet.

"Spencer, I told you stay outside!" Carlton shouted at him.

"Carlton," Juliet groaned covering her nose with the sleeve of her jacket. "We can use the help, this place is filthy." Juliet kicked a small pill of dirty clothes to emphasize her point.

"Fine, but don't touch anything." Carlton snapped wrinkling his nose at his surroundings. "Will someone open up a freaking window?" He shouted to no one in particular.

"I'm going to check upstairs." Shawn motioned to a staircase.

"Be careful. This place looks like it's going to fall apart." Juliet warned him.

"Spencer wait, come over here." Carlton waved him over to a figure lying on the cement floor. "Help me roll him over." Shawn bent down with Carlton and rolled the person over onto his back.

"Fuck." Shawn said with surprise looking down at the man.

"You know this person?" Juliet asked him.

"Yeah this is Frank…" Shawn took a deep breath. "My biological father."


	2. Chapter 2

**Santa Barbara- 2013**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Carlton frowned at Shawn, "What do you mean biological father?" He took a few steps forward, and put his hands on his hips.

"I'm adopted." Shawn shrugged, "The Spencer's adopted me when I was two." Shawn looked down, and kicked Frank's leg.

Frank was dressed in a pair of dirty jeans, and jacket. His brown hair was long and went past his shoulders, his beard had obvious crumbs in it from some meal, and he smelled like urine.

"Frank, get up." Shawn kicked Frank a little harder who simply grunted in response. "Dammit Frank." Shawn bent down and touched a finger to Frank's neck, and shook his head.

"Why didn't you ever tell anyone?" Juliet asked Shawn.

"Can you blame me?" Shawn motioned to the figure on the floor. "All he does is drink, and get high. It wasn't really hard to take me from him." Shawn sighed, and shook his head again. "And it's not exactly like I'm proud to be his kid." Shawn added

"Huh, you know I always wondered how you ended up with brown hair, when your parents were blond." Carlton commented, "It never made sense to me."

Shawn gave a small humorless chuckle, "Yeah. That's kind of a long shot isn't it?"

"Are you gonna tell your dad?" Gus asked looking at Shawn.

"It would be better if he heard it from me, and not from some gossip or whatever." Shawn gave one final kick to Frank's leg. "I'd leave him here if I was you, he'll just get urine all over the backseat of the car." Shawn turned, and walked from the house.

"Did you know he was adopted?" Juliet turned to Gus.

"I knew but I've never met his biological parents." Gus nodded, "He never really talks about it. I didn't find out until we were about ten."

"Well, we can't just leave him here." Carlton ran a hand down his face. "Help me get him to the car Guster."

"I'm not touching him! He smells." Gus backed away. "Get one of your lackeys to do it."

"Fine!" Carlton grunted, "Dobson!"

~~~~~~PSYCH~~~~~

"He was just lying on the floor?" Henry watched as Shawn slammed the refrigerator door after grabbing a couple of beers. Shawn had practically stormed into the house slamming everything possible, and had barely mentioned Frank's name before he had disappeared to grab alcohol.

"Drunk, and high, as usual." Shawn scoffed sitting down across from Henry and taking a large sip from his can. "You think he'd learn by now."

"Why are you so bothered by it? He's always been like this." Henry folded his arms, and stared at Shawn.

"I guess it's because I had to tell Lassiter, and Jules. I never imagined that I would have to tell anyone I was adopted, I never even really talk to Gus about it." Shawn shrugged, and fiddled with the aluminum can in front of him.

"Look Shawn, you don't have to tell anyone anything that you don't want to. But I really think you should confront Frank, talk to him." Henry suggested.

Shawn scoffed, "You barely let me see him as a kid. Whenever he came around you watched him like a hawk."

"He tried to smuggle you across the border! Did you really forget that incident?" Henry sat up, and glared at him. "I get a call from some boarder cop telling me my six year old son was found in a trunk with a loaded Frank trying to get into Mexico. Why in the hell would I leave him with you?"

Shawn couldn't help but let a small smile cross his face, "He did make my early life interesting."

"I wouldn't call it interesting." Henry grumbled leaning back into his chair.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" Shawn pushed his beer to the side, and looked Henry directly in the eye. "Why did you adopt me? Of all the kids you, and mom could have adopted. Why me?"

Henry, and Maddie had never gone into full details about the circumstances regarding his adoption. Shawn knew his biological parents, he always knew he was adopted, but he didn't know much about his life before the Spencer's. Little tid-bits through the years let him know it wasn't a good life, his parents weren't fit to have kids, so he had been taken away.

"You know I don't believe in karma or that 'meant to be crap', but it was kind of like fate. We decided we finally wanted to start a family, and then you were there." Henry stood from his chair, and placed a hand on Shawn's shoulder. "Adopting you was the best decision we ever made."

"You never regretted it?"

"Not for a second. Now are we done with this crap? I have steaks that are done defrosting." Henry turned from Shawn and walked over to the counter.

"Steak sounds nice dad."

~~~~~~PSYCH~~~~~

"I told you," Frank groaned. "I was there looking for… uh… a car."

"When you decide you want to tell the truth, I'll come back." Carlton stormed out of the room, and slammed the door shut. "You know, now that I know he, and Spencer are related I can see the resemblance." Carlton said to Juliet who was watching Frank through the one-way window.

"I don't." Juliet shook her head, "Besides the physical resemblance, they're nothing alike."

"Both are stubborn as hell, pathological liars…"

Juliet shot him a glare.

"I'm just saying, I'm not entirely surprised."

"What are we going to do with him?" Juliet motioned to Frank who had started staggering around the room. "We didn't find him with any drugs on him, and it's at least a day until we get the drug results back. We have no reason to hold him, and we technically can't be working on his case."

"I didn't sleep with Spencer, you did. You can't be on this case, but I can. And I intend to find some reason to keep him here." Carlton said with a smirk. "If I can't arrest Spencer, at least I can arrest his blood."

"Well, your perp is peeing on the wall." Juliet left the room, and as she walked further down the hall she heard a yell.

"Not the table!" And then a slam of a door sounded.

~~~~~~PSYCH~~~~~

"So you're really adopted?" Juliet asked as Shawn handed her a water bottle.

"Yes." Shawn sat next to her.

"And you didn't tell me because?"

"I didn't really think about it." Shawn rested his head on the couch, "I don't really consider Frank my father. I barely saw him as a kid."

"Do you have more family besides him?" Juliet moved so she was facing Shawn on the couch with her legs folded in front of her.

"A couple siblings, five to be exact."

"You have siblings?" Juliet leaned in slightly.

"Yeah. None are exactly… law abiding." Shawn smirked slightly.

"Meaning?"

Shawn chuckled, "And I should tell you because?"

"We were a couple." Juliet said, "We lived together. I think I deserve to know."

"You're also a cop." Shawn pointed out, "I tell you about this, and you're loaded with more secrets besides my own."

"Shawn, tell me about it." Juliet said through gritted teeth.

"Fine… it all started in 1973."


End file.
